


Emma can cook

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticated swanqueen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, SwanMills Family, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: These are one-shots that are under a 1K words for each ficlet. Enjoy dears.





	Emma can cook

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a a short one of Emma showing that she is actually capable of cooking who knew eh?

“Emma!?” Regina called out, strutting into the mansion, hanging up her coat and putting down her bag. “Emma? Are you home?” The mayor shouted out again.

 

 

“In the kitchen!” Emma hollowed back.

 

 

That only made Regina’s crinkle appear, in the middle of her forehead, the mayor made her way to the kitchen sand stopping in the door way, she leant against the door frame. “What are you doing in here Miss. Swan?"

 

 

Emma turned to see Regina in the door way with a puzzled look covering the whole of her face. "I'm cooking." Emma quipped looking very smug about her comeback.

 

 

"You? But you don't know how to cook! You only know how to make grilled cheeses, that you call food!"

 

 

"Hey! I don't like to cook... there's a big difference" Emma folded her arms, as she pouted at her girlfriend

 

 

Regina let out a shocked laugh "But? How have I not known that you can cook babe?"

 

 

Emma turned away to stir the food on the cooker "You never asked before, Regina."

 

 

"Well then, what delicious food have we for dinner tonight dear? It smells as amazing as you look" Regina strode toward Emma, eyeing her up as she wrapped her arms around her from behind and gently placing her chin on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“Ahem!” Came a sudden cough from the door way

 

Neither woman moved, they both just turned their heads to see their twelve year old son standing just inside the kitchen.

 

 

"Hey Mom, What ya cooking?"

 

 

"Not me honey, it's your Ma!"

 

 

Henry looked at Emma, at first Regina’s words didn’t quite register that was until Henry burst out laughing. "You? But you don't cook...you can't apart from our grilled cheeses." Regina unwrapped herself from Emma, biting back her own laugh.

 

 

"Neither of you have ever asked me to cook so... Henry go and set the table now, I'll bring dinner through when it's ready."

 

 

Regina and Henry raise an identical eyebrow at one other, Henry walked out the kitchen to set the table.

 

 

Regina stayed behind, leaning herself against the counter behind her, smiling secretly as she watched Emma continue with the cooking. “I love you and Thank you dear.”

 

“What for babe?”

 

 

“For cooking, I have had a hellish fucking day at work today. Your fucking ass hole of a mother was doing my head in all day" Regina huffed

 

 

Emma just laughed, unsurprisingly "More questions about who's going to propose to who right?"

 

 

Regina nodded in reply and went and sat down at the table next to their son.

 

 

"Mom, did you know she could cook?" Henry whispered

 

 

"No I didn’t, she's never cooked for me, was a surprise for me as well as you Henry." 

 

 

"Make sure you have lots of sauces at the ready just in case." Regina joked.

 

 

"I heard that" Emma sounded, not impressed, with a half annoyed, half smiling look on her face as she walked through with 2 pot’s of food. Both of which smelled amazing. Emma placed the food in the middle of the table.

 

 

"And here we go. Spaghetti bolognaise, with some yummy garlic bread and no I didn’t make the garlic bread." Emma proudly smiled feeling impressed at the fact, that Regina wasn't cooking after the day she had made her feel much better too.

 

 

“But you’re best dish is the bre-aow!” Henry started to say until Regina’s foot landed hard on her son’s shin.

 

 

Emma dished up the food with a grin on her face, as she heard the hard thumb from her girlfriend’s foot land on Henry’s shin. Emma knew from personal experience how hard her girlfriend could kick.

 

 

Emma passed a bowl of food to Henry and then one to Regina.

 

 

“Help yourself to the garlic bread.” Emma smiled before plating up her own food and sitting down in front of Regina, eyeing at the two of them nervously waiting for them to start on the food that was surprisingly not burnt.

 

 

Both Regina and Henry dug into their food, Regina more delicately than Henry who so obviously took after Emma when eating.

 

 

“Oh. My. God. That is fucki- uh I mean that’s amazing!” Regina seemed as though she would have an orgasm right there and then, over the food that Emma had made.

 

 

It made Emma’s spirits lift seeing her girlfriend being happily shocked by the food that she had made.

 

 

"Emma this is amazing... you can actually cook, you can cook and cook really, really well! I’ll tell you something babe, you can certainly cook more often for us."

 

 

"Yeah mom, I thought you could only make grilled cheeses." Henry said with a mouthful of food, some of the spaghetti and sauce falling out his mouth.

 

 

Emma and Regina couldn’t help but laugh at their messy eater of a son.

 

 

“Well, you two kept saying I couldn't cook, so I decided to show you that I'm actually good at cooking certain foods."

 

 

You could see on Regina’s face she had something erotic going on her head, "That's not the only thing you're skilled at babe.” Regina smiled holding back a snortled laughed

 

 

"Ewww stop!" Henry scrunched up his face.


End file.
